Shinning Time
by Littlebacon
Summary: Tidak ada musim yang indah dan menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun selain musim gugur ke musim dingin / a ChanBaek fanfic / EXO
1. Chapter 1

**SHINNING TIME**

.

.

.

.

_Littlebacon present_

.

.

.

.

A.N : hai '-')/ bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic lama malah bikin fanfic baru kkkk~ A+ Or ? nya bakalan aku lanjutin setelah UAS nanti, ngaret ya ? iya, biarin #plakk xDDD fanfic ini muncul gara gara aku liat teaser Miracles In December kemarin :3 padahal serius, ngga ada nyambung nyambungnya sama fanfic kali ini xDDD oh iya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita /? Karya Mito Orihara. Ada yang pernah dengar ?

.

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst (gayakin -_- )

Rating : PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol and other EXO member

.

.

.

.

EXO member belong to God, parents and their agency _(except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk) _the plot is mine and don't be silent reader pliss !

.

.

.

.

.

_**Apa kau pernah melihat,**_

_**Sang waktu yang bersinar hanya dengan berdiri terdiam,**_

_**Waktu yang berlalu diarasakan …**_

_**Membahagiakan …**_

_**Ataukah, menyedihkan …**_

_**Aku tak tahu**_

_**Tetapi yang pasti hanya satu **_

_**Melewati waktu bersamanya …**_

_**Waktu yang pendek**_

_**Dari musim gugur ke musim dingin**_

_**Waktu kepunyaan kami**_

_**Bersinar, pasti !**_

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali bertemu saat kelas satu SMP. Dan pertemuan kedua saat kelas 2 SMA pada musim panas. Ya, kan Chanyeol? Pertemuan mengejutkan, di dalam sebuah gedung yang gelap dimana tidak ada sinar matahari yang menyinari. Di tempat yang dingin, yang pasti tempat yang paling tidak cocok untuk sang surya tersenyum, kita bertemu lagi setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

"Hei, Sehun tunggu!"

Di lorong aku mengejar bayangan tubuh kecil berbalut piyama dari belakang

"Hei Sehun!" aku memeluk sekuat tenaga punggung anak nakal yang melarikan diri.

"Lepaskan! Baekhyun jelek, lepaskan! Baekhyun kakek-kakek!"

"Apa kamu bilang? Kakek-kakek? Aku baru 17 tahun tahu! Kamu harus panggil aku _hyung! _Ayo panggil_ hyung!" _

"Wleeee…"

"Eeh dasar anak sombong, keras kepala sekali ish~"

Rasanya darah naik ke kepala. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan marah, tidak boleh marah. Bukankah aku ini 'peri'? Malaikat berbaju putih yang berhati mulia dan berbudi. Meskipun sekarang baru telur, belum jadi.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, 17 tahun kelas 2 SMA. Aku selalu ceria, penuh semangat tapi karena terlalu bersemangat jadi malah selalu gelisah dan tak bisa diam.

Sekarang aku sedang belajar di Daewon High School jurusan perawat. Kenapa? Aneh ya? Karena aku _namja? _Oh ayolah apakah ada larangan _namja_ tidak boleh menjadi perawat?

Aku ini adalah calon malaikat berbaju putih di masa depan. Dan anak nakal yang memanggilku 'kakek' adalah pasienku yang pertama, namanya Oh Sehun, berumur 6 tahun. Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa aku bisa memiliki pasien padahal aku masih sekolah?

Sebetulnya mulai bulan Juni ini aku sedang praktek di sebuah rumah sakit diluar kota Seoul. Aku ditempatkan di bagian anak-anak. Mengenakan seragam garis biru untuk siswa praktek dan celana putih. Aku sangat suka pakaian seragam ini, tapi..

"Baekhyun nakal, jahat! Lepaskan kakek tua jelek!"

Ya begitulah. Sehun yang sedang dalam taraf penyembuhan, dia harus tinggal di tempat tidur. Tetapi anak yang nakal seperti ini mana mungkin bisa tinggal diam di tempat tidur? Jadi peran sebagai perawat disini sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Sehun! Jangan lari!"

"Weeww biarin"

"Sehun!"

"Aduhh!"

"Awaaass!" aku berteriak, tapi terlambat. Sehun yang berlari sambil membalik ke belakang mengejekku, menabrak seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

_BRUK_

"Sehun! Aduh celaka"

Perhatianku tertuju pada Sehun yang jatuh terjerembap di lorong rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar ketakutan melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Luhan kan tanggungjawabku. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, nyawaku tanggungannya. Wah benar-benar kacau.

"Sehun, ada yang luka? Mana yang sakit?"

Sepintas aku melihat wajah Sehun memucat, tapi dengan gayanya yang sok, dia malah menjawab dengan keras.

"Haah! Kaget, ya? Aku sudah terbiasa jatuh wleee"

"Sehun, _hyung_ kan sudah bilang jangan lari. bikin kaget orang saja!"

"Maaf permisi"

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara orang memanggil. Aku menoleh, seorang _namja_ yang kelihatannya sebaya denganku masih dalam keadaan jatuh terduduk, menengadah memandangku di lorong rumah sakit itu.

"Aduh perawat cantik jangan gitu dong. Aku kan juga pasien"

"Ahh _mianhae_ aku benar-benar lupa. Dan err~ aku _namja_"

Bagus Baekhyun. Kau malah lupa dengan orang yang ditabrak Sehun tadi. Aku melihat di sebelahnya ada tongkat dari dahan cemara yang terlempar akibat tabrakan dengan Sehun tadi, rupanya orang ini kakinya masih dalam perawatan. Wah, mungkin dia pasien dari bagian bedah.

"Mmm _mianhae_, ada yang sakit?"

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ketika membantunya beridir aku melihat mukanya. Mataku terpaku menatap..

"Hey!"

Raut muka kecoklatan, pasti sering tertimpa sinar matahari. Matanya terbelalak, tampak sekali ia menyembunyikan tawa.

"Sebentar, sepertinya kita bertemu ya? Kalau tidak salah…"

Setengah percaya, aku menatap mukanya. Dia juga balik memandangku, tampak berpikir.

"Aku kau!"

"Ya! Aku tahu!"

Entah siapa yang mulai lebih dulu, kami saling tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini Chanyeol kan?"

"Hei, kau si mungil Baekhyun eoh?"

Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan melompat dengan suara keras, hamper memnuhi gedung rumah sakit. Dia ini Chanyeol, cinta pertamaku. Tiga tahun lamanya aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar beritanya. Mendadak sekarang bertemu lagi. Wah, benar-benar suatu kejutan.

Nama sebenarnya Park Chanyeol. Pertama kali aku bertemu dia waktu kelas satu SMP. Entah kenapa sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu aku terkesan padanya. _Namja_ yang mengenakan seragam sekolah agak kedodoran, dengan mata bulat bersinar penuh semangat. Tetapi sifatnya ramah dan senyumnya selalu tersungging, membuatnya menjadi popular di sekolah. Ketika di dalam kelas selalu diam dan menyimak semua pelajaran, tetapi waktu pelajaran olahraga dai sangat bersemangat. Di lapangan basket seperti seorang atlit. Pada waktu masuk SMP, Chanyeol langsung ikut pertandingan dan membuat rekor dalam pertandingan basket SMP se-daerah.

Dia suka bercanda, tetapi waktu berkonsentrasi pada ring basket, matanya menyorot tajam, membuat hati berdebar. Dan saat melakukan shoot, badannya seperti ikan perak yang melompat indah di lautan. Melayang ringan. Indah sekali.

Aku suka padanya sejak semester pertama di kelas satu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Diantara kami tidak ada ikrar apapun. Chanyeol dan aku hanya seperti sahabat pada umumnya. Ia terkenal sebagai _namja_ paling ribut, dan aku sebagai _namja_ yang cerewet. Maka di kelas 1-C aku dan Chanyeol diberi gelar 'Pasangan Berisik'. Kisah cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naik ke kelas dua, _Appa_-ku pindah kerja dari Bucheon ke Seoul, maka akupun harus pindah sekolah. Itulah akhir pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu aku selalu berharap mendengar berita, misalnya dia melanjutkan ke sekolah khusus olahraga, atau dalam pertandingan antar SMA dia mendapat rekor lagi.

Sekedar berita demikian aku juga mendengar sih, tapi kupikir cinta pertama itu hanya masa lalu, tinggal kenangan. Maka dari itu aku tak menyangka kalau hari ini kami bertemu di tempat seperti ini.

"Kaget sekali, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu disini", ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah sudahlah. Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi"

Setelah aku mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarnya, aku segera kembali ke bangsal tempatku bekerja. Ternyata kejadian di lorong rumah sakit itu sudah menyebar. Dan terpaksa aku harus dipanggil kepala perawat. Tapi untunglah pertemuanku dengan kepala perawat tidak lama. Aku lega sekali karena ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa dirawat seperti ini? Kau jatuh dari atap eoh?" tanyaku dengan tak sabar. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Menghadapi cinta pertama, mulut ini bicaranya lain. Jadi kesal sendiri.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu", jawab Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi, sama seperti dulu.

"Aku jatuh dari motor"

"_Mwo?!"_

"Kenapa? Keren kan?"

"Dasar! Kau memang konyol" masa hal seperti itu jadi kebanggan? Lebih dari bodoh namanya.

"Itu proses menuju kedewasaan kau tahu? Jadi dewasa itu ya melalui macam-macam cara, seperti inilah", jawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi air mukanya yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja, kelihatan dewasa. Aku hampir tidak bisa bicara. Kata-kataku tersekat di tenggorokan, mataku memandang muka Chanyeol. Wah, rupanya dalam waktu tiga tahun ini dia banyak berubah. Dia memang seperti orang dewasa. Badannya menjadi bongsor sekali. Padahal 3 tahun yang lalu tidak berbeda denganku, sekarang dia 10 centi lebih tinggi dariku. Oh atau memang dia sangat tinggi sekarang dan aku terlihat begitu pendek.

Pada waktu SMP kelas 2 mukanya pun masih tampak kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang Chanyeol berubah sekali, kelihatan dewasa dan gagah. Pantas saja tadi di koridor aku tidak mengenalinya. Aku ingat, dulu ia sering dimanja sunbae sunbae cantik karena imut dan tampan. Mataku tak lepas menatapnya.

"Apaan sih melihatku terus? Kecewa ya karena aku tidak tampan?"

_DEG_

Hatiku seperti dipalu. Dalam sinar jingga matahari senja, Chanyeol melihatku sambil tersenyum. Orang ini sifatnya tidak berubah sama sekali, sama seperti dulu. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang ceria aku jadi gemas, aneh sekali rasa kesalku hilang. Dari dulu, dimana ada Chanyeol pasti sekitarnya menjadi cerah, seperti matahri yang bersinar.

"Ck kau masih seperti dulu Park Yoda. Tidak berubah"

"Hahahaha kau juga mungil. Tidak berubah"

Chanyeol masih terus memperhatikanku yang tanpa sadar memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipiku.

"Tapi dengan pakaian perawat tadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu Baek. Aneh, _namja_ sepertimu bisa menjadi perawat hahahaha. Kukira kau akan menjadi penyanyi"

"Hehehehe maksudmu ini?" aku menunjuk seragam yang kini kukenakan. Wah, malunya aku.

Tapi aku senang Chanyeol melihatku dalam gaya seperti ini, memakai seragam perawat. Karena memang aku sudah mengambil keputusan dan bertekad menjadi perawat. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, buat apa? Yang pasti asal mulanya dari satu kata Chanyeol.

Ya, betul.

Kejadiannya adalah 3 tahun yang lalu, saat ada turnamen basket di SMP. Chanyeol kakinya terkilir saat babak penyisihan sehingga dia mengundurkan diri dari turnamen karena kakinya sakit. Kebetulan waktu itu aku bertugas di bagian kesehatan. Aku tidak tega melihat Chanyeol yang tampak down. Sebisaku aku berusaha menghiburnya dengan bercanda, konyol-konyolan, pokoknya aku ingin melihatnya cerah kembali. Mula-mula Chanyeol hanya diam saja, tapi akhirnya dia tertawa juga.

"Wah, kalau lagi sedih seperti ini terus ada kau, aku pasti akan sehat kembali. Orang sepertimu ini kalau menjadi perawat pasti pasien akan cepat sembuh Baek", ujarnya saat itu.

Chanyeol mungkin lupa kata-kata yang diucapkannya, tapi itulah alasan yang paling mendorongku memilih profesi perawat. Tak lama setelah peristiwa itu, aku pindah sekolah jadi tidak sempat melihat pertandingan Chanyeol. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku memasukkan _omamori_ buatanku sendiri kedalam lokernya. Tapi aku tidak menuliskan namaku sebagai pengirimnya huh!

Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, aneh juga ya hahahahaha. Cinta pertamaku yang gagal. Tapi, benarkan begitu?

"Yeol, kau ini punya kebiasaan melompat atau apa sih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne. Seperti sekarang ini, aku yakin ini bukan jatuh dari motor kan?"

Chanyeol diam saja. Aku jadi khawatir, kuintip mukanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi merah dan memandangku.

"_Namja_ cerewet, masih saja mengurusi urusan orang lain"

"Enak saja! Gini-gini aku peduli lho"

"Oh ya? Baek, kalau mau pikirkan dong kenapa makanan di rumah sakit ini tidak enak. Bilang sama petinggi disini", katanya sambil memegang tongkatnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar masuk balkon. Cahaya matahari senja mengiringi bayangan Chanyeol yang terpantul di lantai beton balkon.

"Hei Chanyeol tunggu!"

Aku mengejar bayangan Chanyeol sambil hatiku berharap sedikit. Sedikit saja, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. barusan aku melihat perubahan air mukanya sekilas, aku melihat sesuatu yang muram disana. Tapi, apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Apa dia mengendarai motor dengan ugal-ugalan? Ah itu bukan gayanya. Chanyeol, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol tunggu!"

Aku mengejar punggung Chanyeol yang jauh lebih beasr dari yang selama ini kuingat, hatikupun mengejarnya. Tapi...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalo jelek /.\ boring pasti ceritanya? ini fanfic nya asal banget soalnya lagi iseng nulis nulis pas UAS wkwkwkwkw. Oh ya, ada yang tau omamori ? itu loh mascot doa dari Jepang yang biasanya berbentuk kantungan kecil. Review ya ? soalnya aku ngga tau ini bakalan lanjut atau engga


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINNING TIME - CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Littlebacon** present_

.

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst (gayakin -_-

Rating : PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol and other

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and theri agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun! Tidak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada masalah, tidak ada kesulitan apa-apa"

Ucapnya setelah pertemuan kedua. Keterlaluan..

Sejak di kelas 2 SMP, dia memang orang yang emosinya cepat berubah. Tapi dalam kondisi sakit begini dia masih bisa segembira itu. Chanyeol di opname di rumah sakit selama 2 bulan karena cedera lutut kanannya. Tetapi selain kaki, yang lainnya sehat. Mungkin suntuk juga dia. Memang baik juga kalau Chanyeol bisa berjalan tanpa tongkat, tapi harusnya Chanyeol belum waktunya untuk berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Malah pada jam besuk dia sama-sama ribut dengan pengunjung rumah sakit. Hingga perawat bagian bedah menjulukinya pasien bermasalah.

Kalau ada waktu luang, Chanyeol selalu datang ke bangsal bagian anak untuk menegokku. Padahal pekerjaanku selalu diawasi oleh suster kepala begitu ketat, tapi Chanyeol malah di sebelahku dan mengomentari apa yang kukerjakan. Seolah-olah dia tidak ingin aku lulus. Benar-benar membuat pusing.

"Baek, kalo jadi perawat itu jangan menakutkan, juga jangan ceroboh begitu", katanya menyenalkan sekali. Padahal kalo bukan karena dia siapa yang membuatku mau jadi perawat? Dasar!

Tapi anehnya kalo dia datang semua pasien anak-anak disini gembira sekali. Chanyeol sendiri mempunyai adik laki-laki yang jarak umurnya jauh, jadi mungkin dia terbiasa main dengan anak-anak. Hah, cinta pertamaku Park Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak kelas 2 SMP. Padahal sampai sekarang pun kami masih tetap teman saja. Banyak yang bergosip, itu pacar Baekhyun, padahal tidak ada apa-apa dalam hubungan kami, tanda-tandanya pun tidak tampak. Sampai sekarang aku kalau ingat hal ini salut akan pengertiannya. Misalnya, ketika tubuhku yang kecil ini terengah-engah membawa cucian yang berat, dia mengambilnya dari tanganku dan membawakannya.

Tak berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu, aku kalau memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang sekarang tampak lebih dewasa. Saat itu hatiku selalu berdebar-debar. Tapi kalau berhadapan entah bagaimana perasaan ini tak ada mood untuk suka. Bagi Chanyeol sendiri mungkin aku ini hanyalah teman bercanda, sahabat dimana bisa mengatakan joke-joke ringan barangkali.

Chanyeol selalu mengatakan "Huh, cinta pertama, tidak akan jadi kenyataan, tidak masuk akal"

Kalau sudah demikian, maka aku benar-benar sudah tak mengaharapkannya lagi. Untunglah training di rumah sakit sudah berjalan sebulan, jadi tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

* * *

Pada suatu hari

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Suara Kyungsoo memanggil.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu!"

Tapi aku tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kyungsoo. Aku cepat keluar meninggalkan ruang tempat istirahat perawat namja. Padahal seharusnya aku tidak boleh begini! Aku merasa gagal, aku tidak akan bisa jadi seorang perawat. Aku merasakan yang tak pernah kualami yaitu penyesalan dan rasa malu. Perasaan menyesal yang tak bisa kuperbaiki, membuatku ingin tenggelam di dalam awan gelap, akupun menaiki tangga menuju balkon atap.

Aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat memalukan. Tak mungkin bisa, aku sudah gagal total untuk jadi seorang perawat. Perbuatan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan untuk seorang perawat, kesalahan yang fatal.

Kejadiannya adalah hari ini pada waktu istirahat siang. Di halaman dalam pasien bagian anak sedang bermain sepak bola dengan siswa perawat namja. Yang disebut sepakbola disini hanya kegiatan ringan menyepak bola saja, bukan sepak bola sebenarnya, tapi main seperti ini pun tidak diperbolehkan untuk Sehun.

Penyakit yang diderita Sehun adalah leukimia. Kalau sampai dia terluka maka darahnya akan sulit untuk diobati karena ia kekurangan cairan pembeku. Maka dari itu, ia dilarang melakukan aktifitas yang memungkinkan ia akan terluka. Tapi namanya juga Sehun, tentu saja ia ingin ikut bermain. Karena kupikir keadaan Sehun selama ini stabil, aku memasukkan Sehun kedalam permainan. Ternyata Sehun jatuh terpeleset dan terluka.

Darah, dia berdarah, harus dihentikan darahnya. Dengan transfusi, akupun menyadari itu, tapi kalau salah sedikit saja, bisa membahayakan nyawa Sehun.

Ini akibat kesalahanku.

Ini akibat kebodohanku.

Aku membuka pintu bisa yang berat yang menuju ke balkon atap. Disana tidak ada siapapun, hanya cucian seprei berwarna puith di jemuran. Ketika meraih seprei yang paling dekat, aku tak tahan lagi menahan tangisku. Aku tersedu-sedu diatas seprei berbau matahari dan sabun cuci, kesedihanku tertumpah disana. Aku menangis makin keras.

Tapi tangisanku yang terlalu emosional membuat suaraku seduku tak berhenti. Matahari diatas kepalaku mulai condong, tapi kau belum beranjak, maih memeluk seprei sambil menangis.

Tanpa sadar aku melarikan diri kesini. Aku ingin kembali ke bagian anak-anak, tapi aku harus mengatakan apa untuk meminta maaf pada kepala perawat, dokter, dan orangtuanya?

"Baekhyunnie.."

Saat aku masih tersedu, aku mendengar ada yang memangil, seketika napaku terhenti karena kaget. Aku menengok kearah suara, disana Chanyeol berdiri bengong disinari cahaya matahari yang mulai terik.

"Sedang apa disini?"

Tanpa kujawab, Chanyeol duduk disebelahku sambil tersenyum manis memandangku.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan yang bodoh, Baek"

Aku mendengus. Aku memang menyadari itu.

"Bodoh!"

Aku diam.

"Dasar bodoh, kau orang terbodoh di dunia ini"

Apaan sih orang ini? Mungkin maksudnya menghiburku, tapi dia malah membuat syaraf orng bertambah tegang.

"Yeol, apa tidak ada omongan yang lain?"

Aku yang lagi menangis habis-habisan jadi lupa, sekarang rasanya ingin menerkam dan mencabik-cabik muka Chanyeol.

"Tapi yang salah kan kau sendiri"

"Iya aku tau"

Dikata seperti itu aku tidak bisa membantah. Memang akulah yang salah. Tanpa sadar aku menganggukkan kepala, Chanyeol sekali lagi tertawa. Sesudah itu ia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, dia terus duduk di sebelahku. Mukanya tampak berseri-seri seperti ingin bersiul kegirangan. Sama sekali tidak ada kata penghibur. Aneh! Tapi dengan sikapnya hatiku yang gelisah tak menentu jadi tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala yang panas menjadi dingin.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandangku beberapa saat dengan matanya yang jernih.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Ne"

"Bagus"

Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ayo kita turun, semuanya khawatir"

Dengan spontan aku menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol lalu berdiri dari bangku beton yang dingin. Muka Chanyeol berseri-seri. Dia berdiri di depanku, lalu melangkah, aku memandang punggungnya. Kenapa aku merasa aneh? Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol ini malah membuatku tenang.

Chanyeol secara langsung mengatakan aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh. Waktu itu memang sangat sakit sekali, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus bangkit kembali. Tapi aku senang, aku tangan Chanyeol yang tidak bicara seolah-olah mengucapkan kata 'tenang saja, semua pasti beres'

Ketika berjalan aku menunduk. Air mataku hampir keluar, padahal aku sidah merasa menjadi orang yang kuat.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Itu suara Kyungsoo.

Aku mengangkat mukaku, di tempat pos para perawat bagian anak, tampak Kyungsoo, para perawat senior dengan wajah khawatir, malah suster kepala juga ada disana.

Tanpa sadar aku memandang Chanyeol, dia melepaskan tanganku dan dengan isyarat matanyam dia menyuruhku maju kedepan.

"Saya meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat"

Selang beberapa detik, kepala perawat berbicara

"Kamu harus minta maaf pada pasien, bukan kami"

Aku mengangguk. Aku membalikkan badan mau berlari ke ruang perawatan Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang ada di belakangku tersenyum ceria.

"Baekhyun", panggil Chanyeol.

Matanya bersinar lepas, jari tangannya membentuk V sign. Dasar park Chanyeol! 'aku suka kamu', begitu angan-anganku. Saat itu aku tahu jelas sekali, bahwa Chanyeol yang memberiku semangat dan keperceyaan. Chanyeol memberikanku kebahagiaan.

Aku membalas V sign pada Chanyol dengan jariku. Cinta pertama 3 tahun lalu bukanlah cinta monyet, tapi sebenarnya. Memang aku sangat suka Chanyeol. Meskipun dia menganggap semua ini sepele. Tidak romantis, tapi itulah Chanyeol yang kusuka.

Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku, andaikan saja pada waktu itu dia menyadarinya. Cinta pertama, cinta monyet yang berubah menjadi 'CINTA', dadaku berdebar, aku sadar sekarang.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Seminggu setelah itu di lorong rumah sakit yang putih ada yang mengejar.

"Hei Yeol! Ottokhae? Sudah sembuh?"

"Yup sudah sempurna!"

Dengan napas terengah-engah karena berlari, Chanyeol nampak gembira. Chanyeol baru seminggu lalu seperti pasien yang lain di dalam ruang perawatan, dian tak banyak beregerak. Sekarang tiba-tiba seperti ini, apakah nanti tidak membahayakan kondisinya?

"Hei, kau ini sadar tidak sih kalau sedang sakit. Lincah sekali. Nanti kalau tambah parah bagimana? Kau disini kan sedang rawat inap. Dasar manusia idiot!"

"Jangan cerewet! Udara pengap, menjengkelkan sekali"

Begitulah, kalau kamu bertemu selalu bertengkar dahulu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhit training. Dan aku berniat mengunjunginya di ruang perawatannya. Pokoknya ada yang harus kusampaikan padanya, ya harus!

"Bunga itu darimana?", tanya Chanyeol saat melihat seikat bunga yang kupegang.

"Pemberian pasien anak-anak karena hari ini terkahir training disini, sebagai tanda perpisahan katanya"

"Oh begitu rupanya"

Mungkin hanya penglihatanku saja, tapi sekilas muka Chanyeol seperti muram? Tapi biarlah sebagai kenangan kuingat begitu. Aku sudah bertekad akan mengatakan kepadanya pada hari terkahir ini. Apa yang kukatakan sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu kuputuskan, setiap malam malah aku berlatih untuk mengucapkannya.

Ya, aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol hari ini. Bahwa aku suka, aku mencintinya. Aku tak mau menyesal seperti ketika di SMP dulu. Waktu itu aku keburu pindah. Aku bingung, ragu-ragu sehingga perasaanku tak tersampaikan. Sekarang aku tak mau mengulanginya. Masa jatuh di tempat yang sama?

Kalau sudah selesai masa training, berarti dengan Chanyeol juga tidak ada kesempatan bertemu lagi. Makanya ya harus sekarang. Tapi saat itulah yang menakutkan, tapi bagimana kalau tanpa bicara apa-apa terus bye saja?

"Yeol sebenarnya…"

"Baek sebenarnya…"

Ketika aku sedang berusaha untuk memberanikan diri berbicara, pada waktu yang sama Chanyeol juga berbicara, sehingga kami berdua jadi kikuk sendiri. Aku jadi serba salah, bingung siapa yang mulai, aku akhirnya memalingkan muka. Malu.

Sudah kira-kira 10 menit kamu berdiam diri di lorong seperti ini, aku hanya melihat Chanyeol yang sedikit menunduk. Diam. Begitulah Chanyeol yang biasanya tukang celoteh, sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba diam terus. Apa sulit mengucapkannya? Ayo dong bicara, jangan diam saja, dasar bodoh!

"Baekhyun"

"Ne?"

Aduuh mukaku terasa panas.

"Aku bahagisa bisa menemukanmu disini"

"Heh?"

"Tempo hari aku bilang bahwa lukaku ini karena jatuh dari motor kan? Sebetulnya aku sedang kacau, karena permainan basketku tidak ada kemajuan. Sejak tahun lalu kalau tak salah, aku mengalami kekalahan tragis. Aku hanya bisa menyesali diri dan kebut-kebutan di jalan"

Kemudian dia mengacak-cak rambutnya sendiri sambil menengok padaku dan tersenyum.

"Atlit yang jatuh, bodoh, idiot!", ucapnya lagi

"Yeol…"

"Tapi justru disinilah aku bertemu denganmu ya? Pertama kali melihatmu dengan pakaian perawat aku sangan kaget, dan selama disini melihatmu setiap hari, aku betul-betul kagum, hebat sekali. Aku sendiri sebagai siswa SMA, tak bekerja. Setiap hari kau merawat anak-anak, bermain bersama mereka, berlari kesana kemari, aku tahu itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah"

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? Kau sakit?", tanyaku sembari memegang kening Chanyeol.

"Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu aku merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Aku ingin bangkit kembali dan memperbaiki diri. Maka dari itu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyak padamu"

"Oh hahahahaha tentu saja Chanyeol. Aku senang bisa membantumu meskipun aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan padamu"

Disinari matahri senja, Chanyeol tertawa terkekeh. Mukanya cerah berseri seperti saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Aku sebenarnya malu mengatakan hal ini tapi aku pikir aku harus mengatakan yang satu ini penting"

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol memang dengan basa-basi, memerlukan waktu agak lama bagiku untuk dapat mencernanya. Aku terbengong sebentar, dia bicara apa barusan?

"Apa Chanyeol?"

"Maksudku eumm…"

"Iya?"

"Kubilang, aku suka, aku menyukaimu dari dulu sejak SMP, sampai sekarang terus. Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun"

"Mwo?!"

"Dulu aku sedang berpikir untuk mengutarakannya, tapi tiba-tiba kau pindah begitu saja. Kaget sekali aku saat itu"

Muka sampai telinga Chanyeol memerah, pandanganku pun kabur. Kakiku gemetaram, tengaku hilang, tersadar karena sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Oh ya Tuhan Chanyeol menciumku!

"Baekhyun?", Chanyeol memandangku intens setelah melepaskan kecupannya pada bibirku.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Curang!"

"Ha?"

"Chanyeol curang! Kau mengambil skenarioku!"

Muka Chanyeol penuh keheranan. Aku bicara sambil menangis dan tertawa.

"Aku juga, aku juga menyukaimu. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol.."

Sekarang terucapkan, hening….

Chanyeol memelukku dengan sangat erat. Di lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, saat angin senja melintas. Di dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat, di dadanya. Rasanya ingin kucubit pipiku sendiri. Mimpikah?

Aku percaya, akan kutunggu, musim gugur ini karena akan menghadapi segala yang menyenangkan. Cinta pertama 4 tahun yang lalu menjadi kenyataan. Wah 'pasangan berisik' jadian.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang menyedihkan. Belum aku ketahui….

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

mind to review ?

.

.

.

.

.

A.N : haduh haduh maaf banget baru apdet sekarang /.\ saya benar benar kehabisan ide buat ngetik kkk~ maaf kalo chap ini ngebosenin atau banyak typo /.\ muka saya aja ngebosenin dan typo _#plakk. _Makasih banget buat** SyJessi22 | shieelightseeker | exindira **buat review nya ^^ yang foll/favs juga makasih banyak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINNING TIME - CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

A/N : chapter ini mungkin SANGAT /? pendek karena jujur saya lagi bingung hahahaha xDD dan sebelumnya saya mau menjawab review dari **Anonym **di fanfic saya yang **Third Clank, **apakah kamu baca ini? Oke saya harap iya karea kamu ngga pake akun huhuhuhu u,u jadi saya bingung mau bales dimana. Iya, itu emang terinspirasi dari sana, pernah baca juga ya? Kkkk~ saya kan udah bilang di awal kalo fanfic itu terinpirasi dari cerpen :D hayooo~ nggak dibaca pasti xDD. Saya memang mengganti awal pertemuan dan cara mereka berinteraksi saja, endingnya tetep sama.

.

.

.

.

Author : Littlebacon

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst (gayakin -_- )

Rating : PG-13

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol and other

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas kelas 2 SMA penuh mimpi. Adanya 'dia' di permulaan musim gugur membuat hari-hariku sangat menyenangkan dan terasa ringan. Setelah masa training di rumah sakit selesai, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol juga keluar dari rumah sakit. Karena rumah kami berjauhan, maka akan jarang bertemu. Karena baru 'jadian', maka kami sering janjian bertemu, tapi kalau boleh disebut pacaran atau _date_ bagi kamu ya ketemu di lapangan basket, aku menemani Chanyeol latihan.

Dengan sedikit pengetahuanku dalam bidang kesehatan karena aku seorang perawat, makan aku menjadi pelatih khusus Chanyeol. Karena cederanya Chanyeol belum bisa untuk melompat, jadi selama ini Chanyeol menekankan latihan dasar saja seperti mendribble bola. Kalau kakinya sudah sembuh total, ia bertekad akan mencatat namanya lagi dalam rekor basket SMA.

Saat pertemuan alumni SMP, mengenang semua teman sekelas pada kelas 2 SMP. Kami malah bermain di pantai dan semuanya kaget mendengar aku dan Chanyeol pacaran.

Bermalam semalam di dekat pantai, menyalakan kembang api, semuanya bergembira. Aku dan Chanyeol memisahkan diri dari kelompok, pergi ngobrol berduaan keatas karang pantai. Tanpa berencana apapun hanya terbawa perasaan saja. Diiringi deburan ombak pantai, kami berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bersama-sama menutup mata hingga napas sesak, dan sesudahnya bersamaan melepaskan napas, dan tertawa bersama.

Masa SMA kelas 2, sangat indah, mengamburkan semua perasaan kami. Penuh cinta, penuh pesona. Apapun dilakukan bersama Chanyeol, segalanya menyenangkan, semuanya menjadi kenangan yang istimewa, karena adanya Chanyeol di kelas 2 SMA. Berbahagia selamanya, meskipun telah berganti musim, ingin selalu bersama. Untuk selamanya. Kupikir Chanyeol akan selalu mendampingiku..

Suatu hari…

Terjadilah…

Telepon dari Chanyeol yang tak pernah kubayangkan sama sekali, hari itu.

KRIING KRIIING telepon berdering

Musim gugur tinggal 10 hari lagi. Warna langit musim dingin sudah mulai nampak di dore itu.

"Ya, tunggu. Nanti kuangkat"

Sejak jadian dengan Chanyeol aku selalu lari kalau telepon berdering. Sampai saat ini _Appa_ dan _Eomma _belum tahu apu punya kekasih. Kapanpun ada suara telepon aku selalu yakin itu dari Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak pernah mau menelpon langusng ke handphoneku. Meski setengahnya dugaan itu salah, tapi kali ini pasti, tak salah lagi pasti Chanyeol yang telepon. Sudah seminggu ini tak ada kontak sama sekali. Pernah kutelepon ke rumah dan handphone nya, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat. Kupiki mungkin mereka sedang keluar kota berlibur, tapi kau jadi khawatir juga.

"_Yeoboseo_. Disini rumah keluarga Byun", suaraku yang nyaring dan hangat tak mendapat respon apapun, disana hening tak menjawab.

"_Yeoboseo?" _

"Baekhyun, ini aku"

"Chanyeol! Kemana saja kau selama 2 minggu ini. Tak ada kabar. Ada apa?", meskipun aku hati-hati agar tak kedengaran _Eomma, _tapi suaraku agak melengking juga.

Biasanya suara Chanyeol juga tak kalah meriahnya denganku, tapi rasanya suaranya agak berbeda. Suaranya lirih tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baekhyun_, mianhae.."_

"Ha?"

Maaf katanya? Ada apa? Tak ada kesempatan untuk balik bertanya. Dari sana dia melanjutkan bicara dengan suara lirih bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan terakhir, pesan terakhir katanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku ingin masuk latihan yang serius dalam basket, jadi tak ada waktu untuk pacaran"

"Chanyeol?"

"_Mianhae._ Selamat tinggal.."

"Tunggu!"

Suara Chanyeol tak terdengar lagi. Tidak bisa bertemu lagi…kemudian berakhirlah semua. Musim gugur bersama Chanyeol pun berakhir. Bagaikan mimpi yang benar-benar sudah berakhir. Alat penerima telepon aku letakkan saja di tempatnya. Sudah terputus. Selamat tinggal.

"Baek, telepon dari siapa?", tanya _Eomma_ dari ruang tengah.

Suara tangis kehidupan di luar ditimpali suara pertandingan baseball di televisi. Musim gugur sudah berakhir. Semuanya berputar lagi di dalam benakku, berulang lagi. Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa, Chanyeol?

* * *

Aku baru bangkit setelah tenggelam dalam kesedihan selama 10 hari. Waktu yang paling kelabu dam perjalanan hidupku. Akhir musim gugur yang berat. Selama itu aku habiskan waktu dengan menangis, dan mengurung diri di rumah.

Cinta pertama, yang kenyataannya hanya berumur sebulan. Dilanjutkan dengan cinta merana karena patah hati. Sejujurnya aku terpukul sekali. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku, Byun Baekhyun tak bisa terus meratapi diri, tanpa semangat meskipun diluar tetap ceria. Tak tahan diam bermurung-murung, aku harus mengembalikan diri.

Chanyeol dengan keinginannya sendiri mau mencurahkan perhatiannya hanya pada basket, kenapa pula aku harus merusak diriku? Bagaimanapun aku suka akan sikapnya yang tegas dalam mengambil keputusan, _namja_ yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk basket. Chanyeol ingin mengejar cita-citanya, maka akupun harus menunjukkan cita-citaku sebagai perawat yang berhasil.

Tetapi…

Setelah kepahitan yang kualami, kupikir semuanya sudah selesai tak terlintas sedikitpun, kenyataan yang kutemui.

Pada hari Minggu, setelah sekian lama, aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempat dimana waktu latihan prak tektempo hari. Aku kesini untuk menengok anak yang sakit. Sebetukanya untuk datang ke rumah sakit ini masih menyakitkan bagiku karena disinilah aku bertemu Chanyeol, pacaran dan berakhir patah hati. Aku menepis perasaanku dan segaja datang memaksakan diri ke sini. Persisi hari itu…

"Hai, ini Baekhyun kan?", tiba-tiba ada sesorang yang menegurku.

"Ini Baekhyun ya? Lama sekali tidak bertemu"

Dia adalah seorang perawat junior bagian bedah yang dulu sering bertemu. Dia yang sering sekali jadi sasaran Chanyeol si 'pasien yang bandel'. Diantara para perawat bagian bedah, aku selalu diolok-olok dan digosipkan sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

Bagiku yang baru mengalami patah hati edngan orang yang mereka gosipkan, sangat tidak mengharapkan bertemu mereka lagi. Aku mengangguk memberi hormat dan bermaksud cepat berlalu, tetapi perawat yang tidak mengerti maksudku malah mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi hari ini mau menjenguknya ya?"

"Apa?"

Ketika mendengarnya aku tidak memahami maksudnya. Mungkin slaah dengar atau salah mengerti? Tapi di rumah sakit ini yang dikenalanya hanya Chanyeol, dia ini ngomong apa sih? Apakah karena patah hati aku jadi tuli. Tapi kenapa dia kelihatan begitu sedih dan menghela napas. Mau bicara apa lagi dia?

"Sulit dipercaya ya, padahal sangat sehat dan penuh semangat, tapi malah punya penyakit kanker. Aneh"

"Apa?!"

Kanker? Mataku berkunang-kunang. Di dalam benakku hanya kata kanker yang terbaca. Kanker.. di dalam buku pelajaran bedahm kata itu yang paling ditakuti, penyakit yang paling dihindari. Sekarang aku mendengar kata yang paling menakutkan itu melekat pada papan nama orang yang….Chanyeol.

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin!"

Pandanganku kabur, badanku lemas. Aku tersadar saat kakiku merasakan lantai yang dingin.

"Aduh maaf. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu"

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Baekhyun!"

Suara teriakan perawat kedengaran di telingaku. Aku berlari, berlari sekuatku menuju kamar perawatan Chanyeol yang dulu. Di benakku terbayang kenangan yang bersimpang siur. Saat penerimaan siswa baru di SMP, Chanyeol dengan seragamnya yang kedodoran, senyumnya yang ceria.

Sebulan yang lalu ketika bertemu lagi di rumah sakit, wajahnya yang terkejut saat melihatku. Pengakuan di lorong rumah sakit. Tongkat kayu cemara. Musim gugur. Lalu telepon. Telepon perpisahan yang mendadak dari Chanyeol. Karena ingin masuk pelatihan basket katanya. Suara Chanyeol yang pelan.

Apa maksudnya?

Kenapa?

Sejak kapan?

Jadi Chanyeol mengetahui ini…

Aku jadi mengerti mengapa ia bersikap demikian! Aku menyadari latar belakang keputusannya, telepon yang mengatakan hubungan berakhir. Chanyeol menyadari penyakitnya, dia menderita sendirian.

Aku membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol!"

Dari semua pintu berwarna putih yang sama, hanya satu pintu yang aku tuju, dimana Chanyeol terbaring disana.

"Chanyeol.."

"Bb-Baekhyun?!"

Wajah yang selama beberapa minggu ini tak pernah kulihat, terbaring di tenpat tidur, tercenung memandangku, aku tak tau harus bicara apa. Mulutku terkunci. Melihat wajahnya dan sekitarnya yang masih belum dirapikan, berantakan.

Chanyeol melihatku yang pucat pasi, panik dan bingung. Sejenak kami tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Setelah menguasai diri, muka Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku kira siapa"

Chanyeol bicara sambil memperbaiki letak kepalanya, memandangku yang berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu dengan senyumnya yang nakal.

"Hehehe…waaah ketahuan deh"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

mind to review ?

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **exindira | ****SyJessi22**** | chanchan10 **yangfoll/favs maupun silent reader terimakasih juga ^^ saya tau anda juga suka cerita saya kan ? _#plakk_


End file.
